Idiot Wind
by Emiru
Summary: Matt and Sora do something they shouldn't have...but what's up with Mimi and Tai??? Second chapter up! ^_^ Please tell me if I should continue...? Lil' bunch of cheaters those digidestined are, eh? ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. So there.

Idiot Wind

"MATT!?" The enraged red-head called out. The blond boy stopped and turned around with a smirk on his face. "Yes, Sora?" He asked, his divine blues eyes gleaming. "Matt." She said simply, biting her lower lip as she did so. The tall blonde gave a questioning glance over to the girl. She was pretty, he'd admit. Her shoulder-length red hair shone in the setting sun behind her, her reddish eyes seemed to sparkle with joy, anger and confusion. The shadow of her slim, fit figure stood in front of him. "Sora." He replied dryly. The girl's lower lip trembled and she bit it harder to make the trembling stop. All that did was make it bleed, but she didn't care much. "Matt." She said again, her voice in a monotonous tone.

"Sora." Matt answered, a slight sign of annoyance in his voice. "You know Mimi is my girlfriend." He said rather sharply, his blue eyes narrowing a slight bit. "Yes." She answered. "I know." Sora hung her head in pain or in distress, one couldn't tell at the time. "But..." She looked up at the blonde boy sadly, tears streaming from her beautiful eyes. "I don't care." His eyes widened a little, and he took a step backward. With a slight smirk on her face, the girl walked over to him and laid her arms around his neck seductively. "Besides..." She whispered into his ear. "I know you want me."

"Sora..." Matt said in a bit of shock, "what's gotten into you?" Puzzled, the young man returned her embrace, pulling her towards him without knowing it. "I don't know" She answered naughtily, "but I sure like it!" She nipped at his ear playfully, and to show that her intentions were more then just a friendly hug. In return to her affection, he kissed her neck, sending chills up and down her body, that she enjoyed very much. Then, Matt picked her up and held her in his arms, sharing a more than friendly kiss with her. Her lips pressed against his, giving him no breathing room, not that he minded though. The taste of her tongue in his mouth very much refreshed him, and he carried her off to his apartment.

Opening the door, her carried her in, still locked in the kiss. He set her down on his living room couch and managed to take his shirt off, rather, tear it off. Sora took her shirt off, leaving her with her bra and short skirt. Matt nearly drooled as he put his arms on either side of her looking down at her. "Sora." He said confidently. "Shhhhh.....!" She put her finger to his lips and kissed them passionately. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure and leaned down on her forcefully. She kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, lifting herself up to him. 

Noticing his pants, she unbuttoned them quickly so that they dropped off of him, leaving him in his underwear. "So Matt..." She crooned, "you enjoying yourself yet?" The young man smirked in reply. "If only you knew." He let his hand tear off her skirt, and gave her butt a squeeze. She squealed in delight and kissed him hard, tossing her tongue around in his mouth. Matt fell over onto his bed, and the two rolled around a bit, ending with Matt on top. He licked his lips seductively, and whispered into her ear, "you know you want me!"

Meanwhile, Mimi was walking over to her boyfriends apartment for a surprise visit. She was stopped however, by a brown-haired boy. "Hey, Mimi! Where you going?" He asked, rather shyly. "To Matt's apartment. Paying him a visit." She smiled back brightly. "Oh." The brown haired boy dropped his head a little. "Want to come over to mine first?" He asked, hopefully. "Why not." The pink-haired girl sighed. "Really?" The brown haired baka's face lit up instently. 

So.....what do ya think? Only first part. Tell me if I should continue, please! ^_^


	2. Idiot Wind :: Part Two

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine. Okies?

Idiot Wind :: Part Two

Tai led Mimi to his apartment, his arm in hers. He blushed while she blabbed about nothing, malls, friends, romance, movies, and all the other stuff he considered 'girlish'. "So anyway Tai, I went to the mall with Melody and we saw that hot rock band there and I was like 'Should we go talk to them?' andshe was like 'OK!' so we went over to them a talked about their new song which they said they'd perform for us because we were so pretty and because....blah blah blah blah blah blah........"

"That's nice Mimi....." were the only words able to escape his lips as he looked over at her from the corner of his wandering eye. When they reached his apartment, Mimi sat on the couch and blabbed on more about everything. He sat down next to her shyly, and couldn't keep his eye from wandering over to her chest area. "Tai???" The pink-haired girl waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh?" He looked up in surprise. 

"There! You've come to your senses! Well, what are we gonna do now?" Mimi tapped her index finger on her rather revealing leg impatiently. Tai's eyes almost bugged out, his eyes were stuck intently on the higher part of her long thin legs. "Tai!" Mimi called out again, a bit annoyingly. "Yes Mimi-kins?" He said before he caught himself. "Mimi-kins?" She looked him over, puzzled. "Oh! If that's your point why didn't you say so?" She smirked seductively and curled her arms around his neck.

"Mimi?!" Tai exclaimed in surprise. "Yes Taichi???" She hummed smoothly. "I don't know what's happening here, but I like it!" Tai wrapped his arms around her lower back, mainly her butt. They shared a long passionate French Kiss, moving their arms up and down each others backs, moaning intensively. Tai felt his shirt fall from his back, and he wasted no time in taking Mimi's off as well. Tai's shorts were next, as of Mimi's skin-tight mini skirt, which Tai enjoyed taking off very much. They rolled around on the floor, as if they were the same being, the same heart and soul.

"I think I might love you, Tai!" Mimi exclaimed, getting one of her cute, clue less expressions. "Maybe." Tai answered her sarcastically. She giggled and rolled over on top of him. He nibbled her neck tenderly, and she licked his cheek seductively. As he moved to get up, she pushed him down, slapping on him one of her drop dead kisses when she threw her tongue into your mouth. He returned the kiss without hesitation, slipping his tongue into her mouth as well, they wouldn't catch a breath in a while.

Matt woke up. He was tired, a lot more tired then usual. There was a warm bundle next to his with gleaming red hair. He glanced down in surprise, and tried to remember the night before. 'What the hell happened?' he thought. Suddenly the memory to the night before hit him like that soccer ball that Tai always kicked at him.

So...should I continue? I await your reviews and opinions. ^_^


End file.
